backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
Riding the Range
This article is about the episode. For the song, see Riding the Range (song). " | image = Riding the Range.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 7 | code = 107 | airdate = October 15, 2004 | snack = Cookies at Pablo's house | genre = Hip-hop | writer = McPaul Smith | director = Bill Giggie Mike Shiell | music = Evan Lurie | video = Surf's Up! | previous = "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" | next = "The Key to the Nile" }} "Riding the Range" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the first season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Pal *Old Paint *Harvey *Princess "Yahoo! Cowboy Tyrone is headed to a hip-hop hoedown while cowpokes Uniqua, Pablo and Tasha ride the range in search of a thieving bandit. Will their Wild Western paths cross?" ﻿Tyrone is in the backyard wearing a large black cowboy hat. He introduces himself to the viewer as Cowboy Tyrone, who is heading for Texas to attend a large hoedown. He sings "Riding the Range" as he dances. After the song, he walks forward. He finds a tan jump rope with brown ends in the sandbox. Tyrone asks himself who it belongs to, and assures himself that he may find out at the big hoedown. He walks off screen as Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha appear. Uniqua tells the others that she is ready to play jump rope. Uniqua says that she will get the first turn, but cannot play when she and the others find that the jump rope belonging to Uniqua is missing from the sandbox, where they last left it. Uniqua asks where it had gone. Pablo spots cowboy track in the sandbox. They think that a bandit stole the jump rope, and they agree to go after him. The backyard transforms into the wild west as Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha describe the land. The trio is now shown riding horses, wearing cowboy hats. Uniqua is riding her horse named Pal, Tasha is riding her horse named Princess and Pablo is riding his horse named Old Paint. They sing "Riding the Range" while riding. After about twenty seconds of explanation, the three come to a large canyon where their voices echo. They sing "There's an Echo in This Canyon" as they ride their horses through it. The horse riders come to a stop when they come to the canyon's dead end. The three are confused and unsure what to do next. Tyrone, riding his horse Harvey, with a bag of apples hanging from his horse's side, appears on the canyon's edge. He spots the others on the canyon's bottom. He tells them that in order to get up and continue their ride, their horses will have to climb out. Tyrone takes apples from his bag and attracts the horses. Uniqua asks Tyrone if he has seen any thieving bandits nearby. Tyrone, unknown that the jump rope belongs to the, answers no. Tyrone tells them that he might as well get going to the big hoedown in Texas, and leaves. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha get on their way as well. They come across a river blocking their path. In order to cross, their horses will have to leap over the stream. Uniqua and Tasha proceed and do excellently. Pablo's horse, Old Paint, however, does not do so well, and ends up causing Pablo to fall into the river and get soaked. Pablo gets out of the river leaving Old Paint on the other side. Old Paint goes away and Pablo stays worry. Tyrone show up again with Old Paint. Tyrone tells the others that he finds the horse and give him a apple to attract him. Uniqua asks Tyrone to help them catch the bandit but Tyrone says that he can't. Tyrone sees that it is getting dark. He tells the others to get some rest with him. The four are now shown at a campfire. Tasha ties the horses to a trunk so they don't escape. Each of the characters get into sleeping bags and begin sleeping. In the morning, Tyrone takes Harvey from the trunk and gets on his way to Texas. The apples inside of the bag to Harvey's side fall out as Tyrone rides away singing "Texas, Here I Come", causing the other horses to follow Tyrone because of the apple trail he is leaving behind. Later, Uniqua, Pablo and Tasha wake up. They realize that their horses and Tyrone have gone missing and are petrified. They think that the bandit stole their horses and captured Tyrone. Uniqua spots a hand cart on a railroad track nearby and tells the others that they can use it to catch up with the bandit. The three sing "Texas, Here We Come" as they ride the hand cart across the track. Night falls. Tyrone see a cabin and says that it belongs to old man Winston that is in California, he decides to take a nap before the hoedown. The horses that followed Tyrone stop next to a tree where Harvey is. Uniqua, Pablo and Tasha arrive and see the horses. They think that the bandit have Tyrone captive inside the cabin. Uniqua goes to the cabin's door and says to the bandit to surrender. Tyrone wakes up and sneaks out the back thinking that the bandit can get in the cabin. Tyrone goes to the porch and Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha think that he escaped from the bandit. The four enter the cabin and see the back's door open. They believe that the bandit got away. Tyrone thanks them to saving him and the hoedown stars. At the hoedown, they celebrate by singing "Buffalo Girls and Boys." While dancing, Tyrone uses the jump rope and give it back to Uniqua saying that he finds its owner. Tyrone's stomach rumbles and Pablo invites the others over to his house for cookies. The characters head back to the backyard. The old West transforms back into the backyard. The four sing the end song and head to Pablo's house for a snack. As the episode ends, Tyrone says to the viewers, "Yahoo! So long, partners." *Uniqua: Cowgirl Uniqua *Pablo: Cowboy Pablo *Tyrone: Cowboy Tyrone *Tasha: Cowgirl Tasha *"Riding the Range" *"There's an Echo in This Canyon" *"Texas, Here I Come" *"Buffalo Girls and Boys" es:Cabalgando en la pradera pt-br:No Velho Oeste Category:Episodes Category:Season 1